Ash's Oshawott
Ash's Oshawott is the second Pokémon that Ash obtained during his travels through Unova. Biography Oshawott first appeared in In The Shadow of Zekrom!, where he was one of the Starter Pokémon that Trip could choose from. He took an instant liking to Ash after he called him cute and started following him at the end of the episode. In the following episode, Oshawott helped rescue Pikachu and Axew from Team Rocket. In A Sandile Gusher of Change, Oshawott expressed his desire to travel with Ash, who attempted to catch him. However, the Poké Ball bounced off his head, revealing to Ash and Iris that he already has a Trainer. Ash soon discovers that Oshawott actually belongs to Professor Juniper and requests Oshawott's Poké Ball from her. Later on, Oshawott is kidnapped, along with Pikachu, by a wild Sandile, who is terrorising a sand spa. Ash later saves Oshawott from falling into boiling water, by recalling him. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Oshawott comes out of his Poké Ball in order to battle an unnamed Trainer, even though Ash had already chosen Pikachu. When he discovered that he would be battling his evolved form, Oshawott pushed Pikachu into battle. He then let himself out of his Ball again in order to assist Ash in finding a wild Tepig, who everyone thought initally to be an Umbreon. Ash used Oshawott in his Gym battle against Cilan in Triple Leaders, Team Threats, where he battled against Cilan's Pansage, despite being afraid at first. When Pansage began charging a SolarBeam attack, Oshawott managed to deflect it with his scalchop. He also deflected Pansage's Bullet Seed. Eventually, Oshawott managed to defeat Pansage with a Razor Shell attack. Oshawott battled against a wild Snivy in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, however he had to be recalled after being hit by Snivy's Attract, confirming him male in the process. Ash used Oshawott in his battle against Trip in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, but was easily defeated by Trip's Tranquill. In BW015, Oshawott battled against Lenora's Watchog after Lillipup's Roar sent Tepig back into his Poké Ball. Oshawott was easily defeated after he was hit by Watchog's Thunderbolt. After training at the Battle Club, Oshawott learned Aqua Jet, but struggled to control it. During Ash's rematch against Lenora, Oshawott managed to hit Watchog with Aqua Jet on his third try, knocking out not only Watchog, but also himself. Oshawott developed a crush on a wild Emolga, as shown when he pulled Bianca's Minccino out of the way of Emolga's Attract so he could get hit instead. He then faced off against a flock of wild Swoobat in order to protect Emolga, but was overwhelmed by his opponent. Oshawott wil battle Trip's new Timburr in Ash's 3-on-3 battle with Trip in BW034. Known Moves Gallery Main Article: Ash's Oshawott/Gallery Episode Appearances Trivia *Oshawott is the first of all Ash's starters to not be caught after a -type starter was captured, Ash captured a grass-starter in each region first, then catching the other starters later on. *Besides Pikachu, Oshawott is the only other starter Ash got from a Professor. Ironically, Oshawott is the Water starter, which is what Ash wanted to start his journey with when he planned to pick Squirtle as his starter. *Oshawott seems to be over-confident. *Oshawott comes out of it's pokeball on its own much like Misty's Psyduck and Jessie's Wobbuffet. *Oshawott is Ash's second Water type Pokémon that knows Aqua Jet. The first is Ash's Buizel. Coincidentally they are both male. *Oshawott's English Dub Voice actor is Pokémon voice veteran Lisa Ortiz. *Oshawott developed a crush on Iris's Emolga in BW027. *The Word Oshawott sounds simular to Oshawa, a Canadian town near the American Boarder. Oshawa translates to as place where two rivers meet, but can also mean to carry a kayak from one creak to another. Going with the fact that Oshawott is a water-type. *Oshawott can't fight well without his shell. Category:Male Pokémon